Nothing Gold Can Stay
by walkersystem
Summary: His Doctor was gone. The blue eyed man would never return, would never come back to Jack. So he would have to make do with the brown eyed man before him.


**Disclaimer: I hate these. I feel like I should say something clever but I really don't want to sit here and brainstorm just to have a witty disclaimer. So lets just leave it at this. I don't own Doctor Who. Please don't sue me! *puppy dog eyes***

**Warning: Rated M for some non-explicit m/m **

His Doctor was rough. His Doctor had icy blue eyes and a hard face. His Doctor wasn't pretty or built or loveable. He would grab Jack and smash their lips together, his hands digging painfully into Jack's hips. His Doctor was predatory. His Doctor would waste no time in dragging Jack to his bedroom and ripping off his clothes. His hands clawed down Jack's back while his teeth dug into the younger man's neck. Jack would whimper and pant as he was thoroughly torn apart.

It was quick and dirty and oh so wrong. The first time Jack felt like crying. He was bleeding and he was hurt and he was alone. Jack started to curl in on himself, burying his face in his knees as his body started to tremble. He didn't expect the soft kisses that started to trail down the claw marks on his back. Jack lifted his head and turned to see the Doctor, _his _Doctor, staring at him with his icy blue eyes that were no longer icy. They were soft and filled with love. Love for him. His Doctor pulled Jack to his chest and started to kiss away the hurt.

Whispered apologies ghosted across Jack's skin as his Doctor pressed his lips against every bleeding wound. Jack wrapped his arms around his Doctor and held his breath, waiting for a reaction. His Doctor smiled and kissed Jack gently on the forehead. Arms wrapped around Jack and a hand ran up and down his back. Jack buried his face in his Doctor's neck and slowly started to relax. His Doctor wrapped his legs around Jack's, completely entangling them. By the time Jack succumbed to sleep, all the hurts were gone.

His Doctor always started out rough and uncaring. It was always quick and harsh. But then his Doctor would hold him and whisper his love while kissing away everything that made Jack hurt. When the day would come, his Doctor didn't change. Arms would wrap around Jack when he was standing at the TARDIS console. His Doctor would brush his fingers against Jack's when they passed. Kisses were shared and they weren't hidden or full of shame. His Doctor knew what he wanted and what he wanted was Jack. No one could ever change that. His Doctor loved him and Jack loved his Doctor.

~O~

His Doctor was gone, stolen. There was a new Doctor now. The Doctor had soft brown eyes and the most beautiful grin Jack had ever seen. The Doctor was pretty and lean and loveable. He would cautiously approach Jack and softly press their lips together. The Doctor was distant. His hands wouldn't wander, they stayed on Jack's hips. The Doctor would walk to his room, expecting Jack to follow. He always did. The Doctor took what he wanted while Jack moaned and pleaded for more.

It was long and the good kind of dirty and should be right. But it wasn't. Jack wanted to cry every time. The Doctor would always leave directly after. He would quickly kiss Jack and then hastily exit the room. Jack always arched into the kiss, grabbing the Doctor and silently begging him to stay. But the Doctor would always pull away. He would always leave. Jack would wrap his arms around himself and pull his knees up to his chest, burying his face in them. He would start to tremble and this time there were no gentle kisses, no soft blue eyes filled with love to take away the hurt.

Jack would tremble and silently cry all night because he knew why the Doctor was no longer his. Jack was _wrong. _Jack shouldn't exist and he knew that the Doctor wished he didn't. By the time Jack succumbed to sleep, he wished he didn't too.

When the day would come the Doctor would avoid Jack's gaze. There was no contact, hidden or otherwise. The Doctor would run around the TARDIS, smiling and bright but not really there. The Doctor didn't know what he wanted and it showed. The nights they shared were filled with shame and pain. No one could ever change that. The Doctor didn't love him and Jack still loved his Doctor.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and I don't own the title. It's a poem by Robert Frost. I suggest you check it out, it's really good! **


End file.
